


Gryffindor

by Callida88



Series: Romione Alphabet [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callida88/pseuds/Callida88
Summary: "We have to get it!" Ron said, feeling the smile on his face widen the longer he stared down at the plush lion toy.Hermione frowned down at it. "I don't want our baby to feel like he or she has to be in Gryffindor," she said, the words coming out one on top of the other.A fluffy one-shot about Hermione and Ron while they're expecting their first child, and the wants and fears that come along with impending parenthood.





	Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

"We have to get it!" Ron said, feeling the smile on his face widen the longer he stared down at the plush lion toy.

Hermione frowned down at it. "I don't know."

"Come on, Hermione," he insisted. The little lion's face stared up at him. It had big black eyes, a mane made of soft yarn, and sat in a position that made it appear exceptionally huggable, its arms spread wide. It would be the perfect companion for their baby. _Their baby_. It was still so unbelievable, so incredibly the stuff of Ron's dreams, that he couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that it was true. That was even as the proof had become visible in the form of the little bump that Hermione's stomach now was.

"We came to look at cribs," Hermione said.

"And what would be better in the crib than this little guy?" Ron asked.

Hermione crossed her arms. "You can't put toys in the crib, Ron, at least not until the baby is strong enough to move it off of its face. Haven't you been reading the books I gave you?"

"Yes," he said, "But I also know that you want to co-sleep with the baby for a few months so it doesn't even matter what's in the crib at first."

Hermione gave a tight smile. "I suppose you have a point," she said.

Ron couldn't miss the slight irritation in her voice. She would have been mad if he hadn't read them, but for him to read them and then use information she'd given him against her? That was downright irritating to his wife. And she was already grumpy, as the pregnancy had made her perpetually sleepy. He decided to let up for a moment.

"We can look at it on the way back. Let's go see what they've got in cribs."

Hermione nodded, falling into Ron's side as he put his arm around her shoulders.

It had been her idea to come to this shop. Apparently the selection at some of the normal wizarding stores Hermione had visited was lacking, at least by her standards, and so she had insisted they look in muggle ones as well. That was fine by Ron. These sorts of stores still fascinated him almost to a level that would make his father proud. The wide aisles, the glossy floors, the bright fluorescent lights—it was all so different from the world that Ron had grown up in yet so natural to the muggle world and, surprisingly at first, to Hermione.

They came upon a display of cribs, with at least ten set up in front of them. Hermione began inspecting them closely and Ron followed close behind, doing the same to each one after she'd moved on to the next. He was just weighing the merits of a simple white crib, thinking that the slats looked too far apart, when Hermione spoke.

"I don't want our baby to feel like he or she has to be in Gryffindor," she said, the words coming out one on top of the other.

Ron looked up, finding her staring back, brow furrowed. "Okay," he said.

Hermione sighed. "I don't think that it's fair, to expect that of them." She started pacing. "I know your entire family has been in Gryffindor and obviously both of us were and so many of our friends and all, but I don't want our child to feel that sort of pressure. Can you imagine?"

Images of their sorting filled Ron's mind. He swallowed hard, thinking of the long wait for his name to be called, the crowd around him thinning out until only he and Zabini had remained. When he sat on that stool he had been aware of so many eyes on him. Of course everyone was expecting him to be in Gryffindor, they all knew of his family and their history. The fear had paralyzed him as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. _What if I'm the only one not good enough for Gryffindor?_

Ron told Hermione, "Yeah, I lived it."

Her cheeks flushed as she realized her mistake. "Of course you did. I'm sorry, Ron."

"S'alright," he said, shrugging it off. He offered a smile, trying to calm the situation, to assure her that he meant what he'd said.

She nodded, and that portion of the matter was dropped. But there was more to say.

Hermione stepped closer to Ron, so that there was barely any space between her small bump and his body, He reached out, placing a hand lightly on her stomach. She smiled at the touch, closing her eyes for a moment. But when she looked back up, her brown eyes showed worry.

"I want to get that lion too," she said, "but isn't that setting some sort of expectation? Isn't that telling the baby that we want him or her to be in Gryffindor? So much so that we thought their first toy should be that house's symbol?"

"Well if you'd like to get little plushies of the other animals as well I'm all for it, they're adorable. Though I'm not sure where we'd find a stuffed eagle, or a badger, or a snake." When Hermione looked away from him, her expression still crossed with concern, Ron knew that his words hadn't had the desired effect. He tried to correct his course of action, immediately telling her, "Besides, you and I both know that we'll be proud of our child no matter what house they're sorted into when they go to Hogwarts, and we've got eleven years to make sure she knows that too."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "You called the baby 'she' again."

Ron shrugged. That had been slipping out more and more. Hermione didn't even want to speculate about the sex of their baby, meanwhile Ron had had an inkling that it was a girl ever since Hermione had told him she was expecting. "There's no way you could know that," she'd said multiple times, yet Ron just had a feeling...

"We're getting that lion, aren't we?" Hermione said.

Ron grinned, "Only if you're okay with it, love."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Well, it is adorable," she reasoned, "Plus, you're right. We'll make sure the baby knows we're proud, no matter what."

"We just need to keep an open and honest dialogue going, right?" Ron said, quoting one of the parenting books.

Hermione laughed, the little bump bouncing against Ron's still-outstretched hand. "We can just teach our baby the importance of bravery and courage along with the merits of the other houses."

"Maybe not Slytherin," Ron said.

Hermione frowned, but her eyes were still bright and happy.

Ron pulled her into his side, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "We're going to be amazing parents."

Hermione kissed his shoulder through his t-shirt.

"Besides," he continued, "if the baby is half as amazing as you are—"

"And you," Hermione interjected.

"—we won't have much to worry about," Ron finished.

An hour later they left the store. Ron carried a large box that held the pieces of the crib they'd finally chosen while Hermione cradled the little plush lion against her bump. They were going to be all right, Ron was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! If you liked this you can check out the rest of the series for more quick Romione one-shots. Have a great day!


End file.
